Love Works
by RDC LittlePiperHalliwell
Summary: A Wesley and Fred fanfiction that brings the two brains together after so long -- with the help of Wesley's brother (don't ask!!) Warren Pryce. The two were quite competitors so when Wesley makes the assumption that Warren and Fred are going out, he makes


"Love Works in Mysterious Ways..."  
  
"Fred? Can we talk?" he said in his subtle and strong English accent. Winifred Burkle looked up into the eyes of Wesley Wyndom Pryce and began to feel two more sets of eye staring at her.  
  
"Um, what about?" Fred said in her Texas accent, trying to sound cheery.  
  
"About the other day..." Wesley said, ignoring the other bodies in the room and trying to avoid saying the wrong thing to Fred. She looked at Cordilla Chase who was staring at her, then to Charles Gunn.  
  
"Uh, S-Sure," Fred said. Charles took a step towards them, giving Fred a disapproving look. "Charles, it's just a conversation, I'll be back, anyhow."  
  
"Yes. She'll be back," Wesley said, waiting for Fred. Fred rises from her seat and gives Charles a soft, nervous, smile and heads for the back office with Wesley. They enter the room and close the door behind them, leaving the lingering eyes to stare at nothing but the cold wooden door.  
  
"About the uh, kiss," Wesley said. Fred doesn't meet his eyes.  
  
"What about it?" Fred said, her nervousness dripping into her voice so much she knew that he was sure she was embarrassed and nervous to be near him without anyone else. She looked through a book.  
  
"Uh, well, I was sort of hoping," Wesley, said, he stopped. He looked at her fiddling with a book and laid his hand on top of hers. She stopped with the book and met his eyes. Together they set the book aside. "Sort of hoping that I could apologize without Gunn getting so hot under the collar."  
  
"Oh, well, Charles doesn't know exactly... so I don't think he's hot for that specific reason," Fred said.  
  
"He doesn't trust me," Wesley said.  
  
"Well, Wes, he has good reasoning," Fred said. He couldn't help it this time; it was something about the way she said his name that set him off again.  
  
"Don't," Wes said. Fred looked at him nervous, still, but confused. "My name, don't, please."  
  
"W-why?" Fred said, she took a step back.  
  
"It's something about how you say it," Wes said, he couldn't seem to stop himself; he took a step towards her. Fred smiled nervously, playing with her hair to keep busy.  
  
"Okay, uh, maybe we should just go back outside," Fred said, she was edging towards the door.  
  
"Maybe, or we could just stay here," Wes said, taking a step towards Fred, setting himself between her and the door.  
  
"T-That's a plan," Fred said. Wes touched her hand, playing with her hair. She stopped. He moved his hand to her cheek and leaned in slowly to kiss her. They kissed and they got into the motion, Fred couldn't stop this time. Wes didn't care if she did or if she didn't he was okay.  
  
"Fred? Wes?" Gunn's voice came from the opposite side the door. Wesley pulled Fred close to him, continuing to kiss her while locking the office door, never pausing.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn's voice came again. He tried the door. Locked. They could hear him heading for the other door. It was Fred this time. She took off for the door, leaving Wes to stare after her. She -- to his surprise -- locked it. Gunn tried the door. Also locked.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn called again. He pounded on the door. Fred leaned against it, realizing for the first time what she did, locking her own self in a room with Wesley Pryce. The handsome Wesley who had as much charm as the richest man in the world, who could afford the best etiquette, the man who was madly in-love with her. Winifred Burkle: the odd woman from Texas who had been in an alternate world with demons and massacre. Wesley looked at her dumbfounded at first, but a little more relaxed.  
  
"Fred!" Gunn called again. Wesley walked over towards her, cautiously, not wanting to risk ruining this precious moment in the still of the Hotel, not that it wasn't noisy, it was, Gunn was pounding and yelling away like a man who just realized he was going to die. Fred looked up and met Wes's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Gunn. Wesley, Fred?" Cordilla's voice came from the main door. Wes picked Fred up while they continued to make-out and moved over to the desk. He laid her down on it, she pulled him to her, and they kissed in an awkward position until somehow they managed to get Wesley on top of the desk with her. By the time they finally got into this position Gunn kicked in the door.  
  
"Or we could do that," Cordilla said coming up behind a stunned Gunn. She looked in and saw Wesley and Fred. Wes was on top of Fred on the desk. They had stopped kissing now, but it was a rather intense scene. Gunn turned around and headed for the Hotel exit.  
  
"Charles!" Fred called out; she climbed off the desk, upset that she hurt him. She stopped at the door and turned around in time to see Wesley hang his head in agony. Gunn left the Hotel.  
  
"Ehm, Fred," Cordilla said. Wesley's head was still looking down at the desk.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Fred whispered. Cordilla tiptoed away. Wesley looked up at Fred, moving slowly. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, or Charles."  
  
"Charles..." Wes said, turning away to face the wall, he sat on the desk still, swinging his legs back over the side so he was in a normal sitting position. Fred came up behind him.  
  
"I really am sorry, Wesley," Fred said, hoping by saying his name it would all go away. Wes made no attempt to look at or speak with her. She touched his shoulder. He jumped up and headed for the locked door. "Wesley. This isn't all my fault."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm leaving," Wesley said. He unlocked the door and opened it. He turned around to tell her he's sorry and sees her looking at the desk thoughtfully. She looks up feeling his eyes on her.  
  
"Wesley?" Fred said.  
  
"I have to tell you something Fred," Wesley said. She sat on the desk to listen. He sighed.  
  
"I'm listening," Fred said.  
  
"I can't come here anymore," Wes said.  
  
"What? Why not?" Fred said, afraid to lose their only chance at being together.  
  
"Because if I come, I'll only hurt you, and I can't bare to do that," Wes said. Fred got up and headed for the opposing door. She stopped short and turned around. Wesley looked at her sorrowfully. She ran into his arms and kissed him. This time he stopped the kissing.  
  
"No. I can't do this," Wes said. Fred lowered her eyes; she left the room through the door behind Wes. He turned around and watched her head for the stairs. The door burst open and Gunn slid across the floor. Connor was following. Fred spun around and glanced from Connor, to Wes, to Gunn, and back to Wes.  
  
"Connor! Stop!" Fred yelled. She ran to stop him from killing Gunn. Connor, threw her across the room on impulse, she hit the wall. "Ugh."  
  
"Fred," Connor said. He went towards the unconscious Winifred. Wesley reached her first and felt her pulse. Connor shook his head as Wesley sighed with relief at her pulse.  
  
"What's going on here?" came a masculine voice. Wes looked up to see Angel, Connor's father. Angel looked from Wesley to Gunn to Connor and stopped with his eyes on Fred. "What happened to Gunn? And why is Fred unconscious?"  
  
"Ugh," Fred groaned. Wesley turned his attention back to her.  
  
"I knocked Gunn out because he was talking about Fred, the woman he supposedly loved, in a spiteful way, Fred came over to stop me from killing him -- I hadn't actually planned to -- and on impulse I flung her into a wall," Connor said. Wes glanced at Gunn.  
  
"Okay, now, why was Gunn mad at Fred. Wesley?" Angel said. Wesley looked up and then away. Not wanting to meet Angel's eyes with the truth.  
  
"Ehm, Angel? I can answer that," the dear Cordilla's voice from behind the tall dark and handsome Vampire. Angel turned around to face Cordilla. Connor & Wes looked at her.  
  
"Well," Cordilla said. Their song-reading friend, Lorn accompanied her. "Wes wanted to 'Talk' to Fred about the other day... and she did go with him. They were gone for a while and Gunn got tired of waiting for her to come out from the back office. He kicked in the door to catch Wes and Fred in an awkward position on top his desk. Ehm, and it might have been close to uh, you know," Cordilla said. She glanced at the room of faces and turned to Angel. She whispered "Sex."  
  
"Okay, well, um," Lorn, said. "Well, how about a free reading? No? No takers?"  
  
"None here," Wesley said, he was staring at Fred again. Lorn walked over to Fred.  
  
"Well, how about I wake her up then? Shall I?" Lorn said. Wesley gave an awkward pause then nodded.  
  
"Yes," Wes said.  
  
"Alright then, come on Kiwi," Lorn said. He touched the top of her head.  
  
"Lorn?" a women voice came from the entrance. Lorn looked up into the face of a Red haired woman who had the most remarkable green eyes ever seen. A volt of electricity flowed from Lorn's hand into Fred's brain at sight of this woman. Wes looked at the woman, unnoticing the electricity. Fred opened her eyes.  
  
"Ugh, Well, it's not the Ritz, not by a long shot," Fred said. Wes looked at her.  
  
"Sounds more like Cordy than Fred," Wesley stated. Fred grinned at him.  
  
"Hey! That's very insulting!" Cordy said. Lorn looks away from the woman now to Fred.  
  
"Hey, Kiwi, how're you feeling?" Lorn said. She looked at the demon, her eyes flashed with a red slice cutting through the darkness of her brown eyes. "Oh no."  
  
"What is it?" Wes said, his eyes still on Fred.  
  
"I must have shot off a electric bolt in her brain, putting nerves to sleep, causing her to have a very, very rare personality disorder," Lorn explained as Wesley helped Fred to her feet. Fred looked at Lorn.  
  
"What's the personality?" Wesley asked, glancing at Fred, who seemed normal.  
  
"Lust," Lorn said. Fred crossed her arms.  
  
"I'll come back later," The woman said, knowing they didn't hear her. She leaves, her Red hair following her in a twirling bounce, from whipping her head around so fast.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Lorn, I feel fine," Fred said. Wes looked at Fred.  
  
"Oh really, pudding?" Lorn said. "Then when you think about the office scene with Wes, and you go into a mad rampage of heated emotions, where you'll stop nowhere, and you'll tell people what you really feel, that's just you."  
  
"What?" Fred said. "I won't be any of those things, thank you."  
  
"Fred," Wesley said. Fred, tried to shut her mind, she did feel different. It didn't work. Her eyes flashed red with streaks of brown running through them now, her personality changed. She looked at Wesley.  
  
"Well, for once the big bad Lorn is right," Fred said. She walked passed Wes and stepped over Gunn, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Fred," Gunn groaned from his spot on the floor. She stopped and turned around. The tempting grin never leaving her face for a second.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Fred said, walking back over to Gunn. He was getting up.  
  
"Fred, don't try to act innocent, I know you were with Wes, why don't you just say it? You want him, and you don't want me, make it clear, so I know where I stand with you," Gunn said.  
  
"You know, you're right Charles, it's not you I want. It is, Wes, and, no matter how much you hate me, I'm still going to be as real as ever, so face it, it's over," Fred said. She headed for the stairs again. Gunn and Wesley, both seemed taken back. Fred stopped and spun around.  
  
"Kiwi?" Lorn said, expecting she wanted something.  
  
"Yeah. Wes, coming?" Fred asked, her grin seeming to mock Gunn.  
  
"Well, sure," Wes said, his English accent coming in thick and heavy. He headed after her when Lorn caught the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Actually, Fred, he needs to help me out with some thought process," Lorn said. Wes glanced at Lorn then back to a hurt and puppy-pouting Fred. Wes couldn't help but think she looked sexy.  
  
"Lorn, don't try to be all protective, It's not the same as last time. I won't get hurt," Fred said. She went upstairs slowly but hurriedly. She reached the halfway mark when she suddenly grabbed hold of the stair railing for support. "Ugh," she groaned. Her eyes shifted back to brown with red streaks slicing through, her personalities were back to normal. "Ohh, ugh."  
  
"Fred?" Wes said. Fred looked up slightly dizzy to meet Wesley's eyes. She glanced at Gunn.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Fred said, holding her forehead and mouth shut she ran to the nearest downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Well, that went well for Kiwi," Lorn said, now to get rid of Red. He headed for the bathroom with Wesley and Gunn. They all entered the bathroom to find Fred rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn said. Fred, looked up, she didn't feel good. She was having a dizzy spell, and she knew she was going to eventually faint. But why did she have to faint now? Fred fell unconscious. Gunn caught her.  
  
"Alright, let's get her to the front hall and I'll wake up her nerves," Lorn said. Gunn nodded. Gunn carried Fred to the main hall with Lorn and Wesley leading. While Wesley and Gunn set Fred on the Grey circled couch, Lorn slipped upstairs and into his room for a few things. He came back with Candles and a Jar.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn said. Lorn was lighting the candles, and leaving the jar in front of the couch.  
  
"Oh, she can't hear you, Gunn. Okay," Lorn said. He started chanting in Gaelic. Fred's eyes seemed to spark electricity, an electric bolt shot out and into the glass jar at the end of the couch. Fred opened her eyes and groaned, holding her head. She threw her arms around Gunn's neck.  
  
"Oh, Charles, I didn't mean what I said, or what she said, or-" Fred said. Gunn touched her lips to silence her. Wesley looked away from this scene. Fred barely noticed.  
  
"It's okay, Fred. I understand, it's alright," Gunn said. Fred took notice of Wesley now. She reached out to touch his shoulder -- to catch his attention -- to apologize when the front doors burst open and in walked a live looking girl with a dark red look to her hair, small dark brown streaks running with it, and black roots at the top of her head. Fred stared in awe as she recognized the girl's face. Wes looked in-love.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Winifred Burkle," the female said, dropping a few bags on each side of her. Wes's facial features looked distorted, but he quickly arranged himself.  
  
"Fred. You know this woman?" Wesley asked, his accent as high and as strong as ever. Fred nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Hi Sabs," Fred said. The woman smiled.  
  
"Hi, Fred. Lorn," she said. Angel looked at Cordy and mouthed 'Sabs'? She shrugged and looked at Fred.  
  
"Uh, Sabs. Fred?" Cordy said. Fred nodded.  
  
"Yes. Oh, how stupid of me. Everyone, I'd like y'all to meet my cousin. Sabrina Carver," Fred said. Wesley looked pleased. Fred felt a little stung with Wes's reaction.  
  
"Hi all," Sabrina said. They all looked too stunned to speak. Wes got his nerve up.  
  
"Hello, Sabrina. I'm Wesley Wyndom Pryce. Will you be staying with us?" Wes asked. Sabrina nodded.  
  
"Sure, if it's alright with the big bad Vampire," Sabrina said, nodding towards Angel. He seemed pleased.  
  
"Of course, any friend, or relative of Fred is always welcome," Angel, said.  
  
"He loves when people exalt his name," Cordy said. Sabrina grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes. I was told he was a Champion, and I was hoping you would maybe like my services as well as Fred's," Sabrina said. Angel looked slightly amused. Wes gave a humoring look.  
  
"What exactly are your services, Sabrina?" Wesley asked. She smiled at him, her looks slightly more angelic than Fred's did and a bit more tasteful. Wesley was intrigued.  
  
"Well, I've got the brains and the bronze," Sabrina said. "And I've heard you do too. Wesley."  
  
"Oh, well, I can't speak much on my own behalf," Wes said. She nodded.  
  
"Wes, would you or Fred like to show our new guest to a room?" Angel asked. Proud, to be a Champion.  
  
"I'll do it," Fred said, getting up. Wes looked a little disappointed but brightened with Sabrina.  
  
"That's alright, Fred. Wesley will help me," Sabs said. She smiled at Wesley. "Won't you Wes?"  
  
"Absolutely," said without pause from Wesley. She nodded gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," she said. Her voice was just leaking with that Texan accent. Fred was losing hers a little. Wesley took Sabrina's bags and headed for the stairs with her hot on his trail. Fred's arms crossed tightly across her chest, upset with Wesley's moving so fast with Sabrina.  
  
"I've never seen Wesley so love-interrupted before," Cordy said. Fred shot her a look.  
  
"Isn't that a movie title?" Angel asked, turning his interest to Cordy. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, hey! Idea! Let's rent it!" Cordy said  
  
"What?" Angel asked, obviously snubbing the idea.  
  
"Okay, fine. Let's buy it, have it your way, but you're going to leave here Angel," Cordy said. Angel grinned. Fred watched this scene sadly wishing that were she and Wesley.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you later," Angel said, him and Cordy heading out the front door. Lorn yawned.  
  
"I'm headed to bed, I'll see you all in the morning," Lorn said. He headed upstairs for bed.  
  
"I think I should be going too. Goodnight, Fred, Gunn," Connor said, He disappeared upstairs.  
  
"Well, it's just the two of us," Gunn said. Fred smiled. The phone rang. Gunn went and picked it up. "Hello, Angel Investigations Charles Gunn speaking."  
  
"Hmm," Fred said mainly to herself, looking up at the stairs. Gunn was pre- occupied with the conversation. She got up and headed up the stairs quietly, leaving Gunn downstairs. She walked down the hallway trying to figure out which one was Sabrina's. She heard a female laugh from two doors down and approached cautiously, wondering what was going on.  
  
"No, Wesley. I mean it, Fred talked about you like you two had a thing for each other," Sabrina forced out. Wesley smiled at her, Fred's heart ached, she wanted him for herself, and she knew it. Wesley pushed back a loose strand of hair that fell onto Sabrina's face. She smiled.  
  
"Fred and I-We-Well, we kissed a lot today," Wesley said. Fred smiled, hoping Sabrina would back off of him now. "But she's with Gunn, and I have to respect that."  
  
"I think that's noble of you," Sabrina said. Wesley smiled.  
  
"Would you think I was forward if I kissed you?" Wesley asked. Fred's heart and hope sank.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn's voice came from the middle of the stairway. Fred backed up and made it look like she didn't hear or see a thing as she walked passed Sabrina's room.  
  
"Oh, I'm up here Charles," Fred said. Sabrina got up and looked outside the door to see Fred. Wesley was joined at her side. Fred smiled kindly to her cousin.  
  
"Fred. Hi. So, you and macho man Gunn made up it seems," Sabrina grinned. "They way you talked about him made me think, you know, you were over him."  
  
"Me? Over him?" Fred asked nervously. Gunn came up then. "Never."  
  
"Never what?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Oh, Fred was just saying she would never be over you," Sabrina gave a you- should-know-better laugh.  
  
"It surprises me too, sometimes," Gunn said, giving Fred a curious look. "So, what's the agenda for your night of fun?"  
  
"Charles, she just got in, I'm sure she wants to get some sleep and not party," Fred said. Sabrina knew exactly what Fred meant. Go home, Wesley.  
  
"My dear Winifred! I know exactly what you mean, and heaven forbids that I'd ever try and party. Correct? Well... I'm sorry to embarrass you, honey, but... I do believe you're with Charles Gunn and not Wesley Pryce," Sabrina said. Fred's face grew red with humiliation.  
  
"I never said-" Fred started.  
  
"You never had to say it in the exact words, but I know you," Sabs said. Fred glared at her.  
  
"Sabs... I respect you're mind, but not you, not at this current moment in my life. If you think my saying that had something to do with the fact that Wes and I kissed, you're dead wrong," Fred said, stopping short. She suddenly realized that she gave herself away.  
  
"You were listen' in on my private conversation Fred?" Sabs gave an innocent act. Wesley's accent grew far heavier as he spoke next.  
  
"Fred... I know you love Gunn, which is why I stopped kissing you downstairs. You proved me wrong, and sure, I was hurt, but I've gotten the point, and perhaps you should stick with one love and not two," he said.  
  
"What? I don't-I never -- what do you mean one love and not two? I only have one!" Fred exclaimed, her feelings were hurt, her voice and facial expression showed it.  
  
"Fred, I'm-" Wes started.  
  
"Sorry? No, I don't care. you can believe Sabs - the one person you don't know - or you could believe me - the one you do know - and it's obvious that you chose to believe Sabs, so stick with one decision and not two. Ah, the bitter irony," Fred said, she stalked away from them, head held high. Wesley, Gunn and Sabrina watched her walk off.  
  
"I should probably go and apologize," Wesley said.  
  
"Don't you think your apologies are pointless by now?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Hey! At least he is trying to be noble and stand up for himself all the while remaining pleasant! What's your problem, Gunn?" Sabrina argued on Wesley's behalf.  
  
"No, Sabrina, he's right. My apologies are pointless, and it's time I stopped apologizing to her for something that I've already over-apologized on. Maybe I should still apologize, but for another reason. Excuse me, I'm going to have a talk with Fred," Wesley said. Gunn stepped in his way.  
  
"I don't like your 'talks' with Fred," he snapped.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? You think I was going to try and steal Fred from you after my last aggravated speech? I'm offended," Wesley said. He pushed his way past Gunn after Fred. Sabrina watched him go and then turned to Gunn.  
  
"He loves her, doesn't he?" She looked down.  
  
"I think he does," Gunn watched Wesley disappear around a corner.  
  
"Do you think she still wants him?"  
  
"I use to think that she only wanted a steady relationship and it seems like she still does."  
  
"You or him?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
"I'm not steady. I'm fast, and I hate to admit it, but during our break-up I slept with someone else. She had still wanted me at that time though, but now I don't think she does."  
  
"Maybe she knows about you and Gwen."  
  
"I think she does."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wait, did you just say 'Gwen'?" His face went blank as she gave him a penetrating look. "She knows?"  
  
"She's known for awhile, yes," Sabrina bit her lip and looked down the hall.  
  
b--(cut to)--/b There's a knock at the door. Fred gets up and opens it - revealing Wesley.  
  
"Fred. we need to talk," Wesley said.  
  
"I can't talk now," Fred said, glancing behind her. He looked behind her, through the cracked open door. Clothes were thrown everywhere. "Fred?"  
  
"Um, I'm going out," Fred said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." He doesn't say anything.  
  
"Sorry, Wesley. um, bye."  
  
"No, wait!" He shoves his foot into the door - smashing it. He lets out a gasp and Fred is forced to throw open the door.  
  
"Wesley! Oh! Are you okay?" Fred looked worried. A tall dark haired man turned around - focusing his attention on them. Wesley looked at him with shock.  
  
"Warren?" Wesley forgot his pain and entered the room to face Warren Pryce - his beloved brother.  
  
"Hello, Wesley. Good to see you," Warren said, his brown eyes twinkling with amazement at how different Wesley appeared to him.  
  
"Good to see you, too, Warren. But just out of curiosity-" Wesley said, cut short.  
  
"Ah, Wesley, you know I'm a trained watcher with the agility of a secret agent," Warren said.  
  
"More like a double agent, really."  
  
"Still sour because you weren't named the top watcher?"  
  
"Good lord, no. I'm more appeased to the idea that I'm lucky not to be a watcher anymore."  
  
"What? You're not a watcher anymore? But that can't be. Giles told me you were a top contender!"  
  
"Top contender? Hardly! I haven't been since many years ago, and my question wasn't how you got in, it was why you're standing in Fred's room," Wesley said, glancing at the quiet Winifred Burkle.  
  
"Well, I was stopping by to talk to the woman who had confessed to me her love for my little brother - whom I assumed was still a watcher - and then I got the inspiration that two brains are better than one. I assumed you were in love with the beautiful Ms. Burkle," Warren said. Fred stood motionless.  
  
"In-love? Fred and I are not in-love, Warren. Right, Fred? Set him straight," Wesley stood firm.  
  
"I-Wesley, I told Warren that I did love you," She pauses and looks to Warren. "Warren told me that he wanted to find out whether or not we could work. I figured it wouldn't hurt for him to look on his own, without my asking, so I allowed him to come."  
  
"Fred-" Wesley was interrupted.  
  
"No, I-I don't love you anymore. You set me straight a minute ago when we were with Charles and Sabrina," Fred said. "I love Charles, I realize that now. I was just too scared to admit how much I loved him."  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked.  
  
"What?" Her eyes darted to the floor.  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I'm in-love with you, too."  
  
"What? But what about Sabrina?" Her eyes met his.  
  
"Sabrina is a very lovely young woman, but I've realized how much you mean to me, here, and now," Wesley looked towards Warren.  
  
"Always knew you were a sucker for a broken heart, Wesley. Well, my part is done Fred. If you ever have any more trouble with this daredevil of hearts, give me a call. You know my number," Warren said. He pulled out a harpoon gun. "Time I was off. Goodbye Wesley. Until we see each other again."  
  
"Yes, hopefully not anytime soon," he said, glancing at Fred. Warren nodded nonchalantly and shot his harpoon straight at a building across the street.  
  
"Goodbye, love," Warren said, picking up his bag and hat. He put his hat on and tipped it at her, bidding her a farewell. He pulled out a glider and glided down the wire to the building across.  
  
"You planned it?"  
  
"I had a feeling that Warren was a very stable key in how to keep you around."  
  
"He offered himself to you, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. So, best man or no?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I'm just curious if at our future engagements he'll be your best man. I mean, after her offered himself."  
  
"There's always that little flaw in communicational injunctions, isn't there?"  
  
"You know better than I do."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Well, he is your brother."  
  
"I wouldn't claim him at baggage check."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"It gets cuter."  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"Well, not by much. but there's room for improvement."  
  
"Can we work on that together?"  
  
"Well, if we don't he'll be back and I'll be screwed."  
  
"Yes, I'll fall madly in-love with him and you'll lose your only chance at existence on this earth."  
  
"What do you expect? I'm only human."  
  
"Sometimes you're more than that."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes," she walks over to him and kisses him. He holds her close.  
  
"TBC"  
  
.To Be Continued... The next book in the RDC Files "Love Works" conversion to "Flying Solo" Fan  
fictions is: "Dealing Hard" 


End file.
